Beautiful Love
by KJ.CleverHeart
Summary: Peter/Caspian. Chronologically ordered but random scenes from the lives of the two Kings who once shared the most beautiful of all loves. SLASH, M to be safe.
1. Say it's Possible

LONGEST A/N EVER: My first Narnia fic… but I had to. Because I watched _Prince Caspian_ for the first time and said to myself 'It's so obvious… Peter and Caspian were meant for each other'. There's just so much chemistry. The title of this fic is from the song by 'The Afters'. But anyway.

Ask me really nice and I'll follow requests… because I like requests (but be reasonable, I can probably only manage Peter/Caspian. Or, outside this forum, I can whip up a nice Harry/Draco). This whole thing was inspired (minus one part) by the challenge Roxie Faye did for 'Music to my Ears'. I'm sorry to say I've yet to be replied about whether writing this is acceptable to her (not surprising, it wasn't long ago I asked). I planned to wait before posting this but… I have to post it now or I'll never do it. It's nothing like hers as far as I can tell so I'm hoping she's not upset… but I guess she can tell me and I'll keep it or take it down depending on that.

Because I only used the instructions as inspiration and loose guidelines I won't post them (if you REALLY want to see them read 'Music to my Ears', it's great anyway). I couldn't not skip songs because I have a ridiculous amount of Wizard Rock on my iPod and NO ONE wants to read a story about Caspian teaching Peter Expecto Patronum. And… I kinda just ended up pausing the songs in the middle because I start listening to them instead of writing and I just used them for inspiration. I split each song for a chapter so they're REALLY short (which I'm not used to, my average chapter size is 4-6 thousand words). And because they are all so short, I made eleven instead of ten…

WARNING: One, general slash warning. Also there may or may not be bad language in this… I don't remember but I'm horrible about making teenage characters curse. Lastly, I have only read LWW, part of 'Prince Caspian' and part of 'The Magician's Nephew'. I've seen _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ about seven times and _Prince Caspian_ three times so far. Any inaccuracies are due to this and the fact that they're not really _supposed_ to fit everything perfectly, I only have a general knowledge of things. Sorry, people. Just gimme a shot.

Xxxxx xxxxx

**Say it's Possible – Terra Naomi (covered by Jay Brannan)**

The sky was on fire with the passion in High King Peter's heart, the moon somehow threading through the cloud cover to bathe the castle in light.

Now. He wanted Caspian with him immediately, though Susan's voice echoed in his mind. _"Just wait, Peter. I've seen how he looks at you, let him approach you."_ "But Su, what if he never does?" Peter asked the open air, lying on his back in the grass to properly observe the moon.

"If who never does what, My Lord?" Caspian inquired, stepping to his side and sitting, finding towering over Peter appealing but not polite.

"Nothing." Peter replied, sounding a bit angry as he sat up. "Shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"I did not mean to, I was only coming to get you. Aslan was searching for you." Caspian said innocently.

Peter highly doubted this, Aslan had found him easily in much more difficult times, he was a big magical lion, it's not like he should have any trouble. Besides that Peter was only lying about a ten minute walk from the castle and Caspian was obviously not a messenger. "Really." He sounded disbelieving, so much so that it wasn't even a question.

"No." Caspian admitted with a sigh. "I—I would like to talk to you about something without an interruption and with your promise that you will not hold this against me, High King." He now looked absolutely honest.

"I will try my best." Peter allowed, looking mildly confused.

Caspian nervously played with a bit of grass. "I have hidden something from you, Your Majesty. I did not mean to but until recently I hadn't noticed it myself. I now find I can no longer keep this to myself or I would not trouble you with it."

Peter was surprised by his sincerity and kept his word, his mouth staying shut though he wanted to tell Caspian to go on.

"I – I have found I have certain… I have a sinful desire." Caspian refused to meet his eyes.

For a moment Peter was taken aback, then turned a bit red and looked away in an attempt to hide this fact. "If this is about my sister I can assure you a priest would be better to speak to, I'd really rather—" he began, his heart sinking.

Caspian made an exasperated sound before Peter's chin was gripped and forcefully turned his way. "It is not about anyone but you and me."

Peter took the initiative, his hand quickly reaching the back of Caspian's neck as he firmly kissed the now-speechless Prince. At first it was tentative, both wondering if the other would pull away, but the swift change as previously suppressed feelings and hormones brought the boys closer and made each action needier.

_This could be something beautiful_

_Combine our love into something wonderful_

_But times are tough, I know_

_And the pull of what we can't give up takes hold._

**A/N: I know, bad. First chapter ick. But… It gets better, I think. So. Keep reading. I'd like you to review but I'm sort of scared as to what you're thinking at this point so I won't beg. Oh, and the italics, if you didn't get that, were lyrics. I didn't want to add that to the world's longest ever author's note of doom, though.**


	2. Forbidden Love

A/N: (much shorter this time) This chapter, just like the last one, I'm not super-fond of. Why would I post it, then? Because I wrote this whole thing in less than a day, I actually spent maybe an hour on it including sorting through songs and my non-existent editing (besides reordering everything). So. This is the end product, go ahead and tell me you hate it if you do, or give me constructive criticism, which I'd much prefer. Also… my begging for reviews is sort of habitual, I'm not dying for them, I just like leaving reminders… that sound like I'm dying for them. I really do LOVE reviews (who doesn't?) but I swear I'm not totally pathetic… and I'll understand if you don't, this is my Icebreaker-fic into this fandom. There ya go.

Xxxxx xxxxx

**Forbidden Love – Madonna**

Caspian walked around the corner, in a rush to start the day… and right into the High King. "I – Oh, I'm sorry." He said automatically and rather quickly, seeing as Peter was still bouncing back and was just poised to fall right on his backside.

His arms moved to catch himself and Caspian grabbed his wrist, pulling the High King to him without a second thought. The fact that they were almost the same height made this very awkward, Peter trying to stop himself from bowling Caspian over by grabbing his shoulders, which ended with their faces being just an inch apart.

It was then the brunet figured out he'd over compensated and tugged just slightly on the wrist that was now on his shoulder to straighten himself, not thinking about it and just a second away from pulling back when it caused Peter to fall into him, their lips meeting haphazardly.

Shock was all that registered, each of their minds going blank. Peter moved to push him away, which made sense as his hands were already on Caspian's shoulders, but Caspian had become quite accustomed to their position, moving his own arms around Peter's waist to pull them together at the hips. The Prince's lips softly pulled Peter back into a daze where it was not at all wrong to be standing in another man's arms and enjoying something as delicious as this kiss had become.

Peter's arms wound around Caspian's neck, his hands running through dark hair.

This may have been accidental had it not happened several times before in quite similar ways, always in deserted corridors, until eventually Peter would just walk into Caspian's rooms (or vice versa) and they'd talk together, slowly getting closer, and find excuses to touch and finally resume their kisses. It was never easy, but with their forbidden love this was as close to acceptance as the two could find for their feelings.

A/N: I'd like a review, if you could. Thanks.


	3. Lower my Gun

A/N: This is where I start to like the story a little more… I think I like this chapter mostly because Jay Brannan is the most amazing person alive (if you've never heard of him, go look him up on Youtube). But it is a bit better than the previous two, in my opinion.

Xxxxx xxxxx

**Lower My Gun – Jay Brannan**

For perhaps no reason at all, even after Caspian's admittance the boys had one night of pleasure followed by a week of mutual complete denial in which apparently no contact could be made.

This led to rather awkward moments when they were alone, such as today. It just-so-happened that both boys were late to breakfast and were therefore forced to share the Kings' and Queens' table without the others, who had come at a reasonable time.

Peter cleared his throat, tearing off a bit of his bread and chewing it in silence before asking what he'd meant to. "Could you pass the butter?" His voice was quiet, as if he wanted no one else to hear the break of the unspoken deal by way of this simple request.

"Mm." Caspian did so, careful to avoid Peter's fingers he handed the plate to the blond.

Peter's eyes met Caspian's as he put down the plate and both glanced away immediately, only to look back seconds later.

_You found a lover inside this fighter_

_And we found god inside a kickass one-nighter_

Each refused to be the first to look away, as though this held some sort of power. Defiantly their gaze held. After several moments their expressions changed from challenging into something altogether different, much softer.

Again Peter cleared his throat, breaking the stare and taking another bite from his bread. "Maybe we could, um, talk later." Peter suggested broadly, allowing this to be taken however Caspian wanted to and hoping he would gather that Peter wanted to meet as they used to.

"I would like that." Caspian replied, eating slowly.

Neither noticed the other linger near the table, nor the fact that they apparently needed to leave simultaneously. Without agreeing aloud to do so they walked together as far as their paths allowed before passing a quick, secret smile to each other and going their separate ways. Both knew that later they would find themselves in the same room, alone, and things would commence as before.

A/N: Review?


	4. Brighter than Sunshine

A/N: And now I like it. This part's pretty okay, in my opinion. Just keep reading, everyone. Tell me what you think of this one.

**Brighter than Sunshine – Aqualung**

_Tied up in ancient history_

_I didn't believe in destiny_

_I look up you're standing next to me_

_What a feeling_

"I'm yours." Peter whispered with a mischievous smile, his tongue finding that place just below Caspian's ear.

"That is what some would say after that." Caspian replied, laughing and turning them over to kiss Peter again. There never seemed to be enough time in the day for this to happen.

A bit later their limbs were entangled and both were panting heavily.

Caspian looked like he wanted to say something and Peter was staring at him with a quirked, expectant brow from his place at the brunet's side.

"What?" Caspian questioned gently, nervously.

"I should be the one asking that." Peter continued to gaze at him before finally giving up with a much-abused sigh and rolling onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I…" Caspian began.

"It's not that hard, you know." He turned his head back to look at Caspian with fond annoyance in his voice.

"Well, then you—" He began.

"I love you." Peter broke in, saying it slowly, as if showing him how easy the simple sentence was.

Caspian felt like he couldn't breathe, his mouth falling open minutely.

Peter turned away, now blushing, unsure if that was at all what the other boy had been trying to say from his expression. He prepared to make it into a joke.

"I… love you, too." Caspian murmured.

The blond looked back as if searching for a teasing note and, upon finding none; he instigated another bout of intimacy.

_I didn't have the strength to fight_

_But suddenly you seemed so right_

_Me and you, what a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

A/N: I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanks.


	5. Should've Said No

A/N: Kay. You can open your eyes now and stop pretending you're going to throw your computer. Seriously, there's this thing called maturity. Look into it. No, really, you're amazing and thank you for suffering through the rough start this had, any better now? If you can survive this story you get a gold star at life.

**Should've Said No – Taylor Swift**

"Peter! Peter, calm down." Caspian followed the outraged blond.

"Stop following me." Peter spat, rushing into his rooms and slamming the door in the Prince's face. He didn't lock it, instead moving to the nightstand and throwing a vase at the door as it opened.

"Peter, stop it!" He moved nearer, his hands up in surrender as Peter took out a dagger and ran a pillow through.

"I hate you!" Peter yelled, eyes red-rimmed. "Do you hear me? I HATE you."

Caspian was surprised by how upset Peter seemed. It wasn't as if he'd killed someone. "You know it didn't mean anything, Susan just…"

"Don't blame her. She doesn't know about us, but I'd think _you_ as a part of _us_ would know about _us!_" Tears leaked from his eyes and he wiped them away briskly with his sleeve.

This was what he had been afraid of from the beginning, worried that the 'healthy', 'natural' relationship his sister could provide the soon-to-be King with would win out over whatever sinful fling 

Peter could give him. He hated thinking of their relationship as such, he knew he loved Caspian and that was supposed to be pure, but he also knew it would be hard for the others to understand that the two men were together.

"I did not mean to kiss her, she kissed me and I thought it rude—"

Peter made a disbelieving face as if not able to truly understand why anyone would take such a blatant lie. "You kissed her for the sake of your manners? Get out."

"You have to believe me, Peter." There was a note of begging in Caspian's tone as he moved nearer to the distraught High King.

"No, I don't." Peter turned away from Caspian, obviously still seething.

"What should I have done? Be reasonable." Caspian got down on his knees in front of Peter, who had sat on the edge of the bed, looking at a loss. "Turn her down in front of the whole court when all of them think I am pining after her? It would only get worse; everyone would have to make up someone less decent who I am looking into."

Peter looked stung for a moment before his expression became emotionless. "I suppose that would be me, then?" He asked, his tone flat.

Caspian sighed. "No." He said firmly, staring up at Peter, hoping the other would look at him. He was disappointed; Peter continued to glare at the wall. "We've talked about this before, Peter. You didn't want to tell even your family. I am not ashamed of you. I love you. I hope you can believe that if nothing else." He stood to leave and Peter stopped him.

"Don't do it again." Peter looked at him as if this were very serious indeed, still appearing upset.

"I will try my best; I doubt the situation will ever arise again."

"Swear it." The High King demanded.

"I swear." Caspian put his hand over his heart in a slightly teasing manor before Peter finally met his eyes and the brunet sighed again. "Forgive me, love?" He requested lightly, taking Peter into his arms.

"So long as the situation never _does_ arise again." He replied, kissing Caspian's neck lightly. "I'm still angry with you, though."

"Well, there are ways to make you forget that." Caspian set about showing Peter which ways these were with astounding results.

A/N: sing song voice Didja hate it? Didja love it? Tell-me-tell-me-tell-me!!


	6. Chained to You

A/N: I feel like a cheater for even making an author's note this is so short. This is the only one where I actually followed the 'you only get as long as the song is' rule. Can you see why I didn't follow it otherwise? But. Um. There ya go. And ooo, there's that cursing I was warning you about. I told you I couldn't stop myself…

**Chained to You – Savage Garden**

"Pompous ass." He heard Caspian breathe over his drink as Peter turned away from him.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, turning back to him.

Caspian downed the drink. It was his coronation, he'd be damned if he'd back down. "I am sure you heard me correctly." He said challengingly, moving nearer to say this directly in his face.

Peter placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. The touch was electric and their eyes met.

Everything was suddenly urgent; their brisk steps as Caspian took hold of his shirt front, brought him around the corner and pressed him into the wall, the kisses and the movement of tongues gliding over each other, their fingers grips on each other.

Magic always felt like a second skin in Narnia, so obvious and so special, but this was something so far beyond even that as the hair on the nape of Peter's neck rose.

Narnia may have been home, but in that moment Peter realized this world would never be Narnia for him again without Caspian in it.

A/N: Don't really have to review, it's pretty short, I'll understand.


	7. Question Marks

A/N: The chapter with no proper title. Because this was actually going to be a oneshot but I didn't feel like finishing it and thought 'hey, let's just put it here…' and this is where it went.

**??**

Peter's fingers splayed, each long ivory digit trying to absorb as much of the feeling of that warm flesh as it could. His tongue slid lovingly across eager lips, mapping out the slick, welcoming expanse that lay just beyond them. Muscles shifted under tanned skin, the remarkable sensation another that was noted in Peter's endless exploration.

This body was not new to him, no, far from it.

This was his final chance, his final proper meeting with the new King Caspian and High King Peter was terrified he would forget his lover.

What if one day he could no longer conjure up that perfect aroma that always accompanied the Telmarine that was currently lying impatiently beneath him? What if he forgot the way the light seemed to catch and then be curiously stolen by deep brown hair which always felt as luscious as it looked? What if he couldn't remember the way a chuckle would rumble through Caspian and vibrate into Peter's skin when Peter lay in his arms at night?

How could this be the end?

Peter had not noticed his pause or the fact that he was now staring at Caspian brokenly.

"Peter…" Caspian began; hand on the back of the High King's neck as he strained to bring the blond's lips to his own without physical force. He wanted this to be soft, as it rarely was. He wanted Peter to remember his gentleness, too.

Peter's teeth clenched as his heart cried out at the sound that he would so dearly miss, that pleading note in that sweet voice.

"Don't think about it." The brunet bayed, fingers running swiftly through Peter's hair to bring him quick comfort.

The blond's lips fell to Caspian's jaw, then finally back to his lips. "I love you." He said at last.

"I know." Caspian replied and Peter met his eyes, surprised by the fact that he had not appropriately replied. "And I love you too, of course." The Telmarine laughed throatily as always, not quite understanding (but always enjoying) Peter's need to hear and see things first hand in order to believe them, no matter how often they were hinted at. He fondly recalled how long it had seemed to take for them to get together though there was an undeniable mutual attraction, perhaps mostly because Peter did seem blind to all things subtle about love.

Peter bit his neck lightly, his way of exacting revenge, though truly it only served to make Caspian squirm and distract him from anything but the body above his again.

Caspian threw Peter onto his side before moving over him, making short work of his shirt which was mysteriously still on considering Caspian was clothed only in undergarments.

"Not fair." Peter breathed and Caspian was sure it was about their situation, the fact that tomorrow their goodbye would be final. The brunet's index finger teased over the indent just next to Peter's hip, finding a scar to follow beneath his trousers. Peter inhaled sharply.

Caspian kissed Peter's neck to hide a sly grin as he toyed with the buttons of Peter's trousers, unbuttoning two of the three before circling the top and moving coyly down as if unable to find the 

'blasted last button to the impossible things' (as Peter had said of a similar pair when they'd first gotten together, his nervousness making his hands shake).

"Don't…" Peter pleaded in the disguise of an order, grabbing Caspian's hand and placing it on the button to give him no fake excuse.

Quite willingly Caspian slipped the button from its place and tugged gently at the cloth, causing Peter to wriggle helpfully from his clothing and another gasp sounded in a matter of seconds, followed by a light moan. Peter forced Caspian's chin up, bringing the other's mouth to his own and quieting the sounds Caspian had been trying so hard to get him to make.

A favored move was made and Peter paused in his onslaught on Caspian's soft lips to open his mouth fully in a loud, needy sound as his back arched toward Caspian.

A/N: Yeah… I usually don't write stuff like this. Or at least I don't submit it if I do, so… uh… hides No making fun of this chapter is allowed. But reviews are welcomed.


	8. Whatever it Takes

A/N: No! I lied! Well, I'm not fixing it. I also only went as long as the song on this one. And you'll get the reason this song made me think of this in a few chapters (hopefully).

**Whatever it Takes – Lifehouse**

Peter was trying to smile during that last moment, the expression was terrible and fake, paining him all the more just by making it. A tear slipped from his eye, sliding quickly and almost invisibly to his throat where it hid beneath his jerkin.

Caspian had sworn it would never happen again and with only moments left he'd betrayed Peter. A final blow.

"_I'd be lost without you."_ Caspian's voice echoed in his mind as he walked through to his world, the last moments in Narnia ruined. He vindictively wished in that moment it would be true, that Caspian would never get over what he'd done to Peter because Peter was crushed.

A/N: Um. Again, so short that you aren't expected to review. But it would be nice, still. Oh, and the Caspian line is a line from the song, not just italicized because it's in Peter's head, in case you've never heard this song.


	9. Beautiful Things

A/N: A glimpse of Caspian after Peter's been gone for a few days. Deacon literally means servant, in case you didn't know, so whenever I don't know what to name a random guy servant I call him that (laughs).

**Beautiful Things – Andain**

Caspian woke, his hand reaching for a warm body that should have been there but wasn't and never would be again. Peter was gone.

Peter had gone home.

The brunet rose, pushing the thought away from him as his breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart clench.

_Take this happy ending away_

"A message, Your Majesty." A voice called from the hall.

Caspian ignored this, dressing quickly. Peter had surely moved on by now, after all, he'd kissed Susan. That had to have hurt him enough… Caspian couldn't stand the thought of Peter thinking about him the way he still thought of Peter and knew he always would.

"Your Majesty?" The servant called again. "It's a letter."

"Leave it, Deacon." The King ordered.

Deacon slipped it under the door and walked away quietly.

Caspian wondered, before catching himself thinking about it for the hundredth time, if Peter hated him. If Peter cried after what he'd done. If Peter would ever find it in himself to wish to come back.

But that couldn't be, that was then reason behind his charade with Susan, Peter had to move on and live a full life, find a nice wife (or, as much as it hurt, perhaps another man) and settle down.

_Look straight ahead there's nothing left to see_

_What's done is done, this life has got its hold on me_

_Just let it go, what now can never be_

It would be much easier to go through the days if he had some way of knowing how Peter was doing. Some way of checking up on him just to make sure… because if he had forgiven him then perhaps there was still a chance that one day—and if he hadn't then Caspian could stop torturing himself.

A/N: Poor Caspian. I demand reviews.


	10. Your Eyes

A/N: This one I listened to the song then stared blankly at the document like it ate my brain, so no, I'm not a liar again. I simply find myself unable to listen to this song without thinking of Roger and Mimi, so it was rather hard to write Peter and Caspian to it for me. If you haven't seen RENT, I recommend it. I love it.

**Your Eyes - RENT**

Peter's baby blue eyes haunted him these days, greeting him in every dream, sparkling with the tears they held as he spoke those final words of helpless surrender. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

"I need you." Caspian whispered to the dream of Peter, that image that he rightly knew would fade momentarily. "I love you."

"Love you." Peter echoed, finally smiling through the tears and giving him a quick kiss before disappearing through a familiar pair of trees.

Caspian regretted every second he'd seen Peter and yet the words would not fall from his lips. He regretted not spending that last moment with his love. He regretted everything now that there was no chance of fixing it.

A/N: You can but don't have to review. And no, I'm not trying to make it look like Caspian never said he loved Peter (I wrote he did), he's just regretting not saying it from the moment he knew he did, not 

showing him with every moment they had how very much he cared. Just so that I don't get reviews saying 'You are confusing! I refuse to read more.' Because that will make me cry inside.


	11. In My Arms

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Ahh, now I'm not going to be able to finish my homework, I hope you're all happy. Here you go.

**In My Arms – Plumb**

_Your baby blues_

_So full of wonder_

_Your curly-cues_

_Your contagious smile_

Peter stared disbelievingly at the door to his room, sitting near the window. A slow, wide smile bloomed. "Caspian." He said, now grinning fully.

"Yes, love." The dark-haired King opened his arms and Peter rose, throwing himself at the other man and laughing from sheer delight.

_Clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

"I missed you." Peter told him unabashedly, breathing in deeply to find that after all this time everything was just the same. The same smell. The same deep chuckled. They even fit together as if molded specifically for this task the same way as they once had.

"You forgave me, then?" Caspian asked, fingers finding their way up Peter's neck and lovingly playing with his hair as Peter kissed his throat just the way he used to.

"I was sure you loved me anyway and I can't be mad forever. Not at you." He pulled Caspian's face down to kiss him, just to make sure this hadn't changed, either. If anything his inability to do this over the past years had only made the move that much better.

"I do love you." Caspian replied. "Then, now, and forever."

Peter grinned at his sincerity, "I love you, too."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that again." Caspian sighed as if finally satisfied.

"I'm sure I could guess." Peter said, remembering how he'd wished so strongly to hear those words from Caspian that more than once he could have sworn he heard them. He gave into his urge to laugh again just before Caspian silenced him with another kiss, this one much deeper and much more like those the night before Peter left forever.

_Story books are full of fairy tales_

_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

"What have you been doing these past years?" Peter asked absently as they lay together on his bed.

"Living, I suppose you could say. Living as best I could without my heart." He smiled, stroking Peter's chest just above where Peter's own heart beat in his chest.

"Have you been a good King?" The question was only slightly suggestive, a contented smirk present as Peter closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I tried to live up to the expectations I felt you left me with." Caspian replied, his voice lulling Peter that much more.

_Castles, they might crumble_

_Dreams may not come true_

_But you are never all alone_

"Talk about some amazing adventure so I don't fall asleep." Peter said just as demandingly as he used to.

Caspian chuckled gently and Peter relished the feel of it reverberating through him. "It's alright to sleep."

"I don't want to miss another moment of being with you."

"What do you plan to do, stay awake for the rest of eternity?" Caspian asked teasingly.

"Will you be here that long?" Peter questioned in reply, gazing at the brunet intensely now.

Caspian's smile fell a bit. "One last adventure is left to us." He said as if he had started just as Peter asked him for a story rather than allowing the conversation to continue.

"How long do we have?" Peter's voice was anxious. Minutes? Hours? A day?

"We have forever, love. Just not here." He kissed Peter softly.

_I will always_

_Always love you_

"Where are we going, then?" The blond sounded confused, taking Caspian's hand in his own and gripping it tightly. "I can't go back to Narnia."

"No, not Narnia." Caspian's smile returned, this time more solemn. "Somewhere far nicer than even that. Somewhere without battles, where you will always be just the age you are now and I will be with you forever."

Peter suddenly realized what age he appeared to be. Exactly the age he'd been when he'd left Narnia for the final time, as did Caspian. But it had been so many years… hadn't he just been an old man again before Caspian came? "What's happening?"

"We're going home. I've been waiting for you, now we can go together." Caspian stood, holding out his hand for Peter's and waiting expectantly.

Peter followed slowly, but took his lover's hand without hesitation. Together they walked through the door and, just as if it had been the back of a wardrobe, they appeared in a world that didn't look altogether dissimilar from Narnia in its golden age.

Old friends called to him, the sun shone high in the sky, and Caspian's arm moved to hold him by the waist.

In death Peter Pevensie felt more alive than he had since returning from Narnia.

A/N: Review or a review-monster will find you and burn you to death in your thatched-roof cottage. Seriously, if you haven't reviewed yet you'd better review. Not reviewing is not acceptable. Please?


End file.
